teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorilee Rohr
Lorilee Rohr is a minor character who has appeared in the fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons of Teen Wolf. She is the younger sister of Brett Talbot, the daughter of unnamed deceased parents, and the ward and Beta of Satomi Ito. She was first mentioned in the series in I.E.D., when Lydia Martin and Malia Tate decrypted the second portion of the Deadpool hit-list, which had Lorilee and Brett on it, among many others. Lorilee is a member of Satomi's Pack and an ally of the [[McCall Pack|'McCall Pack']]. Early Life Little of Lorilee's life prior to her introduction is known, except for the fact that she is a born Werewolf whose parents died in a fire when she was young. Afterward, she and her brother Brett were taken in by Satomi Ito, who raised them as her own and who welcomed them into her pack. ( ) She attended Devenford Prep after her brother won a lacrosse scholarship there, as he knew she was insecure about not having any friends at their current school and he used his skill to convince the school to take them both as new students. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= She appeared for the first time in Monstrous, when she was running away from hunters at Beacon Hills High School along with her older brother Brett. When they were eventually cornered on the lacrosse field, Brett stood in front of Lorilee and told her to close her eyes so she wouldn't see the dozens of hunters pointing their laser-sighted crossbows at them. However, at the last moment, they were rescued by Kira Yukimura, who led Lorilee, Brett, Satomi, and the remaining members of their pack to Alan Deaton's animal clinic so that the McCall Pack could help them hide from the rapidly increasing number of assassins arriving in Beacon Hills to partake in the Deadpool. That night, Lorilee, along with the rest of Satomi and Scott's packs and the latter's ally, Chris Argent, bunkered down in the Argent Arms International warehouse to wait for the hunters to show up. When they finally attacked, Lorilee and the other members of Satomi's pack who were unable to fight were hidden in the back rooms while Satomi, Brett, and the McCall Pack fought against them. It was there that Lorilee witnessed Scott McCall briefly transform into a more monstrous form of a Werewolf, which seemed to scare her immensely. Once the Deadpool was shut down by Malia Tate and Stiles Stilinski, the surviving hunters retreated from Argent Arms, and Lorilee was allowed to return home with her brother and her pack. |-|Season 5= In A Credible Threat, Lori showed up at Beacon Hills High School with her older brother Brett Talbot, where she had instructions to patrol under the bleachers and keep an eye out for anyone wearing a pair of size 10 shoes with the Hellhound Jordan Parrish's blood on the soles, as they believed whoever was wearing these shoes was the last Chimera who had been imbued with the spirit of the resurrected Beast of Gevaudan. However, she was unable to find any of the shoes in question in her search, and began taking turns keeping a look out while she watched her brother play the Beacon Hills Cyclones on the field. When she saw Kira's inner Kitsune spirit take control of her and act aggressively toward all of the players on either side of the game, Lori watched in concern as Brett purposely baited her to get her kicked out of the game at Scott's request in hopes of preventing her from harming anyone else. Afterward, Lori, upon hearing Kira muttering under her breath in Japanese, walked up to her and asked her if she was okay in Japanese as well, which only made Kira's Fox spirit more hostile toward her due to her offense at Lori's American accent. This caused Kira, still controlled by her inner Fox, to attack Lori; despite her young age, Lorilee was able to hold her own against the Kitsune, even briefly wolfing-out with her fangs and golden eyes, though she did get a busted lip in the process. She continued fighting with her until Scott arrived and was able to roar her back into control. Afterward, Kira saw Lori's bleeding lip and looked both horrified and guilty about having hurt her. It is unknown what happened to Lori after this, but she presumably fled the high school campus when it became clear that the Beast had arrived and was attacking anyone it came upon. |-|Season 6= Personality Lorilee's appearances on the series have been few and far between, but in the short amount of time she has spent onscreen, she has demonstrated that she is quite brave for her age and cares deeply for her brother Brett, her guardian Satomi, and the other members of her pack. Since the Deadpool, she has apparently learned to fight, and was able to hold her own against the Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura during a battle while her Fox spirit had taken control, making her a valuable ally to the McCall Pack as well, whom she seems to like due to their help in saving her pack from the Deadpool assassins. Physical Appearance Lori was a very petite and young teenage girl with slightly tanned white skin, light blonde hair, and blue eyes. She always wears a black leather choker with an "L" charm around her neck, and is usually seen in casual clothing such as tshirts, jeans, and hoodies. In her Werewolf form, she has glowing Beta-gold eyes. Powers and Abilities Lorilee possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a Beta Werewolf, including superhuman physical attributes such as super strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and senses, as well as accelerated healing, the ability to absorb pain from other living beings, and animal instincts. She also possessed the power to shapeshift her features into those of a wolf, including glowing gold eyes, claws, and fangs; though Lorilee has only ever partially shifted, it is likely that she could also develop a ridged brow and furry mutton chops as well. Additionally, Lorilee possessed the rare ability to inhibit her scent to other supernaturals with heightened senses of smell, just like the others in her pack. In addition to her supernatural powers, Lorilee had proven herself to be a competent fighter, as she was able to hold her own against Kira, who had been empowered by the unbalanced Kitsune spirit inside her. In addition to her hand-to-hand combat skills, she also seemed to be at least somewhat knowledgeable about fighting with melee weapons, as she used a lacrosse stick as a staff for a short amount of time before it was broken, after which point she used the broken pieces to switch to stick-fighting. Weaknesses Lorilee had all the typical weaknesses of a Werewolf, including wolfsbane, mistletoe, the modified canine distemper virus, and letharia vulpina, also known as "wolf lichen." She was vulnerable to the effects of full moons, supermoons, and lunar eclipses, as well as intense emotions, all of which can trigger transformations in young and untrained Werewolves. She was also vulnerable to the effects of rowan wood, or its burned form, mountain ash, which can be used to prevent her from entering an area surrounded by an unbroken circle of it, or can be used to trap her inside the circle by a human or Chimera wielding the ash. Etymology *'Lorilee': Lorilee is a variation of the feminine given name Lorelei, which is a Germanic name meaning "luring rock." This is the name of a rock headland on the Rhine River, where legend has it that a maiden named Lorelei lives on the rock and lures fishermen to their death with her song in a manner similar to the mythological siren. The name Lorilee could also be a combination of the names Laura/Laurie and Lee. In this case, Laura is a feminine given name derived from the Late Latin name Laurus, which means "laurel," a name quite favorable in the time period due to the use of laurel leaves to make victors' garlands, which led the name to mean "victor" as well. Meanwhile, Lee is a unisex given name derived from the Old English leah, meaning "clearing," which, combined with Laura, means "laurel clearing." *'Rohr': Rohr is a German and/or Swiss German topographical surname which has given to someone who lived in an area thickly grown with reeds, from the Middle-High German word ror. Trivia *Lorilee was valued at $250,000 in the Deadpool. *She has been shown to speak Japanese fluently, likely due to Satomi Ito teaching her how to do so. However, according to Kira Yukimura's inner Kitsune spirit, her accent is far from perfect. *She wears a black leather choker necklace with a silver "L" charm on it in reference to her first name. *Interestingly enough, Lorilee's actress, Lily Bleu Andrew, is the daughter of co-Executive Producer and director Tim Andrew, and is the younger sister of Claire Bryétt Andrew, who plays Sydney. She is one of many family members of cast and crew members in Teen Wolf who have joined the cast for minor parts. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Betas Category:Satomi's Pack Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Characters